fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Small But Deadly
__NOEDITSECTION__ Small But Deadly is the season premiere of Survivor: Mystery Vases. __TOC__ Story Day 1 Two tribes of ten are being transported by helicopter to their starting location in the Mamanuca Islands in Fiji to meet Minnie and begin the game. The first helicopter contains the Skuld tribe. The second helicopter contains the Urðr tribe. Both helicopters land and Minnie explains the rules of the game. She hands a note to both teams which is information for an upcoming challenge. Immediately, Andy figures out that the team has to decide on their best teammate through first impressions to complete their next challenge and the worst teammate through first impressions gets to not complete, but in exchange has an opportunity to find the hidden immunity idol. Bethany reveals the clue to everyone on the Skuld tribe. Minnie explains that the clue is information for the reward challenge. The strongest player is now team captain for the tribe. Percy for Skuld and Selena for Urðr. Minnie states that the tribe must choose the player that they think is the least strong on the team. They get to sit out the reward challenge and is automatically granted immunity until the next vote-off. On the other hand, they will not receive any of the rewards and cannot vote someone out if their tribe loses. John for Skuld and Phillip for Urðr. Sakura notices that they seem to be the oldest members of each tribe. Minnie explains the challenge. the tribe must paddle out to a wooden platform far in the sea. There, they must grab as many rocks as they can and load them onto their boat. Afterwards, they must paddle back to shore and throw the rocks at targets. Break all ten targets and the tribe wins the reward. The Skuld team arrive at the platform long before Urðr gets there. They begin to load their boat with rocks. However, Skuld takes way too many rocks with them. Urðr arrives and loads their boat with rocks. Both tribes paddle back to shore, but the weight of the rocks causes Skuld's boat to capsize and therefore they must try again. Urðr safely makes it back to shore and begin knocking down their targets. They finish quickly and win the reward. The reward is a basket of fruit, which Phillip is not allowed to eat. At the Urðr tribe, everyone has a celebration and begins building a shelter. Unfortunately, no one knows how to, so Lucy suggests that everyone brings back sticks and leaves. Lily finds out that Andy is Vietnamese, and the two bond very quickly and form the very first alliance of the season, called the Vasians. Jamie and Lucy bond well since they both are dancers. Jamie says that Lucy reminds him of someone who won the world famous fashion contest and ended up getting second place and was forgotten. His dream was to be famous and that person ruined it for him. On the Skuld tribe, Derrick, an architect, builds the shelter which everyone seemed happy about. However, it collapsed as soon as Devin walked through it. Day 2 On the Urðr tribe, Andy and Lily decide to look for the hidden immunity idol together. They state that whoever finds the idol must alert the other one immediately. Jamie forages for food and overhear what Andy and Lily are talking about. Jamie holds a group meeting with Lucy, Sandra and Selena. The four form an alliance, the Axis of Evil, who will attempt to vote Andy and Lily off. Meanwhile, Eric and Charlie are swimming in the sea when Andy and Lily approach them and ask if they can join in. They accept and the four begin to chat and eventually the alliance has grown from two members to four. Since Charlie and Eric are not Vietnamese, the alliance name is changed to The Asian Four. On the Skuld tribe, Adam and Fiona form an alliance after bonding and realising that they have really smart professions. Angela bonds well with the rest of the tribe with her funny jokes. Day 3 Both tribes receive treemail for their upcoming immunity challenge. Minnie explains the challenge. Everyone runs in a maze and attempts to grab ten tiles matching their team colour scattered across the obstacle. However, the other team will attempt to stop them through physically attacking them. First tribe to collect all ten tiles and exit the maze wins immunity. After strategising, Skuld has three members who will defend and the rest will attack. Urðr will have five members attack and defend. Since Urðr has less people "attacking", they are easily defeated and Skuld wins immunity. The Asian Four alliance decide to vote off Sandra for her extreme athletic ability. The Axis of Evil want to vote for Lily because she is smart and logical. Andy talks to Sakura and tells her to vote for Sandra. Tribal Council Still in the running Category:Survivor: Mystery Vases Episodes Category:Flipverse Survivor Episodes